the gods games
by Moonfic
Summary: the gods think that their children have gotten out of control so the gods decided that their children from each mythology shall fight to the death in a arena until only ones standing to show their children who is really in charge.
1. before the reaping

Chapter one before the reaping

I woke up its six o clock the Artemiscabin was as quite as always.(I know what you're thinking Artemis having a child crazy right I'm not a full child I was blessed me when I was born giving me the traits so I'm not exactly a demigod but I am mind boggling right. ) Today a emergency meeting was called something about games or whatever. We didn't get that much information on it but we all must attend unless we are dying which will be true for every one in ten people. I wonder what it will be about. I switch on a light get dressed and head out. By then its 7:10 and time for breakfast I walk over to the dining pavilion my friend Tyson is waiting for me out side for me I walk up to him.

" Where's she said she would meet me here."

" You mean Emilia your girlfriend"

"She's not"

"hi guys"

"hi Emilia you frightened the life out of me and for a daughter of Apollo that's not a good sign"

"Ok ok lets just go inside"

We walk inside there's no food and Chiron has a grave look on his face


	2. a reaping means 2 things

Chapter 2 a reaping means two things

Chiron walks up to the front of the room where everyone can see him.

"hello everyone I have a important message from the gods"

As he says this the gods appear behind him.

"The gods have decided that two of you must go into a arena and fight to the death but before that you will have a week to prepare for it. Your parents and family will also be transported here to watch the advent and send you off."

Everyone brakes into a mass panic a run to the exit then Zeus bellows

"anyone who tries to leave will be electrocuted by my hand and sent to the plains of punishment for two eternity's over."

Everyone walks back over then lines up youngest at the front eldest at the back and anyone over twenty will be free from this horror so no demigod is free that I know of. Then an annoying looking Apollo girl walks on the stage.

"hello everyone welcome to the games of mythology i will be reading out the tributes for this advent. Ladies first"

She walks over to a pink bowl she pulls a name the bowl gets a sun on it meaning a daughter of Apollo I look at Emilia hoping I'm wrong about what's going to happen next but as usual I'm right

"Emilia violet"

Silence not a voice is herd everyone by her steps away like she's got some disease that will kill her and anyone near her she walks up on stage one tear rolls down her face then after that she shows no emotion.

"now the boys"

She walks over to the bowl and pulls out a name but nothing happend to the bowl

"Owen moon"


	3. ill be back

Chapter 3 ill be back

I have a sudden look on my face of shock but I know this was set up to get rid some imperfections all things bad and horrid will go when that life is taken. I walk up there I have a slow pace put its enough to get me to the stage in time but this time everyone looks at me I turn around as i get on stage everyone then they all cheer hysterically. Like they now know the result of the games even though the other tributes are unknown to them. They're positive the winner of the 1st annual mythology games is Owen moon I look on at Emilia tears now stream down her before where there was no emotion a food of tears. I immediately wish that we both come out of this even though Chiron hasn't told us yet we know that fight to the death means one winner and one alone. then the people will probably get the same idea and then send kids that cant fend for themselves and knowing that my name will take the fall for it if I win whatever happens in there might haunt me forever. We are taken to the big house my mum my dad both my sisters burst into a room. (but my dad just walks).

"Owen Owen are you going to be ok curse that b*tch for what she did to you where is she" says my mum i know this must be killing her I'm her youngest chilled and her only boy if I die she loose the most happy thing in her life. One of her children.

" he'll be fine besides he's one of a kind and I doubt he'll let a girl kill him" my sister explains trying to convince herself of this more than anyone

"ok just promise you'll come back promise you'll win or I'll never forgive u ever" by this point my mum has tears running down her face "promise"

Since its very hard to argue with I give in "I promise I will win I will come back and I will not let anyone stand in my way boy or girl" then they are escorted out if the rook and Artemis walks in with two boxes one for each hand I want to cut off

"Owen I know you think of this as unfair and cruel but I want you to know when the gods voted an this me Apollo Poseidon Hades believe it or not voted against this and that we should leave are children die on their own." I know she's not lying about the Hades thing maybe but ill check with that later

"what's with the boxes i didn't order anything"

" their gifts one is something you always wanted according to your family"

I open the big box inside is a wolf cub with silver fur still sleeping then i open the small one it has an ambulate in it with a moon on it I open it up a picture of my family and a picture of my dog are inside. it I start to cry I know I better stop but I cant I'm so happy I just wish I wasn't about to go on a murder spree for the entertainment of the majority of gods. The cub wakes up and gives a little howl

"he will be in the arena with you just unlock him from his cage with your amulet" I smile a bit

"I must go now I'm needed for the Rome selection my hunters are in this as well from every form of mine except from a few then I will to visit u when i can ok i nod hoping she can" I am suddenly rushed out of the and toward a train station which wasn't there a few days ago me and Emilia are rushed on the train with people taking photos of us all the time until we get on the train once the doors closed the doors are locked and we cant open them then Emilia goes berserk.


	4. i hate trvel part one

Chapter 4 I hate travel

When Emilia calms down we're escorted to our rooms mine midnight blue with a moon coloured ceiling. I close the curtains fall on my bed it feels like I'm floating in mid air in a few seconds I'm out. The next thing I hear is the Apollo women piercing voice yell

"come on darling time to eat"

Leave me the fuck alone I'm thinking

" ill eat later"

She bursts through my door

"you eat now or not until dinner"

"fine give me a sec"

I look in my wardrobe nothing that I'll never while I'm in the right mind its all flashy with fur or its got a metallic glow to it. I search and search I manage to find some jeans even though they have glowing moons over the knees its the most normal thing can find I put on a Wight shirt and walk out . the table is set like a giant feast. Emilia walks in she's a red dress with a ribbon of sequins

"was that the most down scale thing you could find"

"well I wanted to have some fun with this while I can"

This makes sense to me Emilia was never much of a fighter she was more of a person with a bow that was never used and she also was swayed toward the healing side. Though if you had a mind you wouldn't let her near you if you were in pain or dying. But still I think she's amazing.

"you look incredible by the way"

Emilia goes t say something then...

"o thank you darling"

"Kristy I doubt he's talking about you" says a man which I'm entirely sure he is p*ssied out of his head

"who are you" I ask looking at the wreck that is in front of me

"Owen Emilia meet your mentor Lukas labour"

"what"

We stare silent for what feels like half an hour. He can't be we'll be dead the moment we get in there there's no chance we'll win. Now we have to survive on our own he won't get a sponsor unless. I make him sober and keep him like that but how.


	5. i hate travel part two

Chapter 5 I hate travel part two

(sorry some are long some are short it's hard to get every chapter in the same amount of words this one should have quite a long part)

I poke at my food for the rest of the meal Lukas looks at me and Emily and says

"my first job might just be my first loss"

"what do you mean"

"Well she obviously not a fighter just a pretty face that'll get a decent score a handful of sponsors dead at top fifteen"

Emilia stands up at this

"ill show you dead at top fifteen"

She opens her mouth and a incredible sound of her mouth then everything around Lukas sets on fire and starts to close in. He panics at this I shoot a look at her and she stops.

"is that dead at top fifteen to you"

"how dare you young lady"

"don't you young lady me b*tch ill set that on you"

I stand up open my mouth the next thing shock even me

" shut it all of you or ill stuff you into a ball and kick you out the window!"

Everyone shuts up at this I sit down and go back to my food everyone else soon sits down then Lukas says.

"maybe I got fighters after all"

"you think" Emilia gets up and walks down to a small table "send my food hear"

I start talking to Lukas "all right I'll give u a deal you stay sober until either the games are over or until both of us are dead and we'll do whatever you say during training. Is that a deal?"

"deal"

We eat the rest of the meal in silence the desert is a lush rich chocolate fudge cake

"Come on everyone lets go and watch the reaping recap"

"ok"

We all sit down an this big sofa then a giant TV screen comes down from the ceiling then the screen then a demigod person walks on to the screen

"hello people and welcome to the recap of the reaping of the reapings lets start shall we" many different kids make appearances on the screen the Chinese boy interest me he's big bulky boy with blond hair he volunteered when the start the boys reaping. A girl from the Norse gods interests me too she says she's daughter of Loci the trickster god she scares me a lot. Hope I don't have to fight her I've fought some of Hermes kids when they start trying to trick you its hard to get back to reality. Both tributes from Egypt interest me one is daughter of obelisk and the boy the son of Anubis the both look strong although they're about my age twelve or maybe fourteen for the girl.

Then there's the boy from Rome he's a son of Pluto my god what's with children of death lately my friend Tyson is one two kids in this are ones my gods. I stand up

"I'm going to bed I wont wake up that early so come and wake me"

I go to bed knowing a sleepless night is awaiting me I find myself some pyjamas that bare very down scale i sip them on and get into bed. I fall asleep into a deep sleep my dreams are un bearable all I see are those tributes that were Titians killing everyone and people out to kill me I try to wake up I can't i just have a feeling its going to be a long night


	6. arivale and prep

Chapter 6 arrival and prep

I have sleepless night when I wake up properly its 7:10. I have a shower find some casual clothes at the back of my dresser. I put them on then walk to the room where we watched the reaping recap. Kristy is sitting on the sofa watching the t v

"Owen I didn't see you there would you like to watch Aphrodite love crimes with me. It's a new series"

"no I'm good I thought it was time for breakfast was now"

"no we have a good ten minutes how about you go find Lukas remember look at bar"

"ok I'll find him but I doubt he'll be at the bar he promised he'd stay sober. And I believe him"

"ok go on believing that'll kill you. That girl of yours she will stab you in the back at the top eight"

I stick my middle finger as I walk out the room I hear a gasp. I turn around thinking to see Kristy gasping but its Emilia. She then runs out of the room. A hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around its Lukas's hand.

"go after her don't let her get away I did that happened to me once. But I didn't go after her but then again I'm a son of Athena. So romance isn't my specialty."

"thanks" I yell as I run out the room

Since I run fast catching up to Emilia is no problem.

"Emilia wait please wait"

"Owen go away I don't know you anymore you never swore before. this thing its changed you its made you someone your not"

"I'm the same guy I was when we ran away to get to camp. I'm the same guy that kissed you when we got lost in the minotaur's maze. I'm the same guy. what do I have to do to make you believe that"

Runs towards me and kisses me

"that's all you had to do"

We then walk to the dining room and it down at the table it has so much food on it I think what's going on with my family right now what are they eating what are they thinking. How there coping with me being gone. After we eat I go to my room grab the gifts I had let my wolf out of the box and feed him. Then I put my ambulate on then walk back out of my room then start walking to the TV lounge the everything goes dark all of sudden then I make a tiny light in the palm of my hand. A few yards on lights go on and the light I made goes out and I just keep walking to the lounge.

Once I get there I think all underworlds got loose in the room Kristy and Lukas are fighting and Emilia's unconscious on the floor. I run over to her.

"Emilia you ok"

She groans a little then comes around I help her up we notice the trains stopped and people are taking pictures of us.

"I got to run to my room" Emilia quickly says then runs off

When she gets back we are rushed off the train and towards a car we don't stay long in the car before we are rushed into a building and then we are separated by very big men.

"Owen where are the taking me" screams Emilia

" I don't know but just stay calm. You'll be fine there not going t kill you or anything" when I reply to her I notice that my voice is shaking. And quite frankly I don't believe myself.

I'm forced into a room where there are people in there with hair of lots of different colours all bright neon colours (this explains the clothes in my dresser)

The women with the bright pink hair with Love hearts on the buns on the side of her head. Introduces herself

"hi I'm Allegra"

Then the man with the navy blue hair then does the same

"I'm Jonathan"

Then a women with rainbow coloured hair walks up to me and her personality matches her hair perfectly then in a bouncy voice says

"I'm Roxanna and all of us are your prep team"

"ok hi I'm Owen and its nice to meet you"

Next few hours I go threw excruciating pain the wax my arms and my legs this confuses me I'm a guy I'm not going to be wearing shorts any time soon then they start cutting my hair but cause i got a bunch of spots and blackheads they start popping my spots and squeezing my blackheads then start rubbing this horrible cream on my face. After they're done with that they show me a reflection they haven't done that much but I look a lot better than when they started on me. I stand up and walk to get a robe on a stand then Roxanna quickly says.

" I wouldn't do hat if I were you your stylist will be in soon and he'll want to see what he has to work with"

"ok I guess" I mumble this in case this offends them

Once they've left I run and put my robe on and wait for whoever my stylist is I lie down on the sofa in the corner of the


	7. is he crazy

Chapter 7 is he crazy

Suddenly there is a knock at the dour I jump as if to seem that I have been waiting a long time witch I have. A man with ginger hair and blue eyes he wears a golden top and black trousers.

" hi I'm Nickolas your designer"

"how come you look normal compare to my prep team"

"that's because I'm a son of Aengus there all children of Aphrodite or something like that. They think that bright stuff that makes you stand out of a normal crowd is fashion"

"that explains the clothes in my dresser. So is lady gaga a daughter of Aphrodite"

" yep apparently she started the trend of there so called fashion"

"oh ok"

"so I need some inspiration to design your outfit for the chariot parade through the centre tonight"

"the what through the who and you need what"

" don't worry I got ten hours left to design and make your and Emilia's outfits"

I start to panic inside I didn't know about a chariot ride why do we need an outfit this is all so confusing.

" well me and Emilia are both twelve so I guess it would look young and youthful"

" no not like that what I need is something that will get you stuck in peoples head which makes you seem special and unique do you have any thoughts"

"one you know that I'm a child of Airtimes and Emilia is a child of Apollo which one controls the moon one controls the sun so I'm thinking that you do something with that"

"I'm on it"

He grabs a sketch book and starts drawing all I see for the next few minutes is his pen moving then every now and again taking measurements . in a few minuets he walks out of the room. Then in two hours comes out with a silver suit with a cape on it

"what's with the cape"  
"well we're going set you on fire..."  
"WAIT WHAT"

"the fire won't hurt you it will be enchanted so when its lit. Plus when it hits your cape it'll turn silver"

"ok ill try it just don't tell my you're doing the same to Emilia"

"ok we're not doing the same thing to Emilia"

The thing is I feel like I have to convince myself what he's says is true. I put the suit on it fits perfect the material feels sooth and silky like butter. I put my cape on and walk over to where Nickolas can see me he has a stunned look on his face.

"did I put it on wrong"

"no you put it on right but you look like a sixteen year old on a date"

"is that bad?"

"no you'll get a lot of female sponsors like that just act mature when you're on that chariot. You know that you're in love with Emilia use that make other people believe that and make this your second kiss. It'll be better than the maze"

"how did you know"

"I'm a child of love and you should know about Celtic gods you were born where they rule"

We walk out of the room in silence which is good because we bump into Emilia in the hallway she s wearing a beautiful red dress with a cape on it.

"I thought you weren't doing the same thing to her"

"Well it's not the exactly the same is it" he answers looking quite smug

Emilia's stylist then buts in

"The important thing is they both look fantastic"

We keep walking until we reach a room with people looking like the just walked threw a jewel shower and some looking like a bird malted over. Them then I see the Norse tributes they look normal enough well the girl does. She's not wearing any makeup she just has her hair straight with a plain white dress that radiates in a little glow that makes me think that I don't shouldn't trust this girl or kill her when I get the chance then I remember her godly parent I look away and walk to my chariot . all the tributes get in there chariots me and Emilia are last. Egypt is in front of us the boy actually looks cool like he's a casual kid from the 90s. All to soon nick and Emilia's stylist stand behind us with lit torches.

"you guys ready"

"ready as ill ever be"

The torches touch our capes and the chariots move into a blinding light.


	8. am I dead yet

Chapter 8 am I dead yet

Once were out of the doors we look back and see nick mouth something I think its hold hand or something like that. I look aver to Emilia and hold out my hand she grabs it we look at each other she looks so dazzling the flame works on her so well. We both look into each other's eyes we both lean in and kiss as we do everyone cheers and goes crazy. we look around and realise that there cheering for us. A girl in the front row starts screaming my name I think I might as well wink. The entire crowd is screaming

"Camp half blood camp half blood"

I look up at a screen that shows the tributes I look up and see that me and Emilia look amazing. We look so down scale then with a twist that makes us stick out. Once were in the centre the flames die out and Zeus aperies on the balcony . we all look up.

"tributes and spectators welcome to thee first annual mythology games. Each year from this day forward every mythology will select one young man and woman to compete in the games. I know what you are thinking why are they doing this well. Some demigods joined kronos a few years ago to try and over throw the gods this attempted failed miserably. This is to show you demigods are not in control we are the gods. So this is not our creation this is yours so a happy mythology games to all."

He disappears and we are taken into a building where we are taken off our chariots our chariots and have to wait in what looks like a plaza and wait for further instructions. Both of our stylists run over.

"you were great spectacular amazing" Exclaims Nickolas

We get off our chariot and walk over to the lift the boy from Rome comes over and starts to talk to us.

"hey that was a cool stunt with the fire better then what I'm wearing"

I look down he's wearing a black toga with black feathers and some black wings on his back

"ok is your stylist mentally insane or something if that gets you a sponsor ill be surprised" i say this as his stylist walks over

"what did you say about my design" he well she sure does look like a he says this with a strict tone that it makes me feel like my mum here commenting on my posture.

" I said its not as interesting or existing as some of the other designs" she stares at me like she's picking out were to stab me with a pin " I just give my judgement it fair criticism if you don't get that scr*w you" as I say this I walk away with Emilia at my heels

"Owen that wasn't very nice. Come on he could be a valuable ally and that might have put him off us"

" Emilia you say that like we're trying to get people for a threesome. He wont be that valuable anyway we're deadly together as it is."

"I know" Emilia sighs " but I need something to fall back on its not like eleven or twelve people will die on the first day we are all demigods and look they've thrown satyrs and centaurs into this. We cant take down those even with are abilities."

I walk off maybe giving her space is what I should do I mean it's been a long day Lukas walks over to me

"were on the top floor aka the pent house" he says to me

"really why" I reply

"because we are hosting and I bribed the guide that originally had the room"

"that's not cool"  
"originally we had the first floor"  
"ok so when should we go up"  
"when you're ready"  
ok"  
I walk around and talk to some other tributes ask who there parents are try to joke around and make small talk I just cant stop notice in four days time we will be out to kill each other until we're the last one standing. I have an interesting talk with the Loki girl. Her name is Charlotte thorn she's twelve live in the UK the same as me but she travels to America every. Summer but sometimes she stays year round cause she attracts a lot of monsters and sometimes they get to massive giants. Talking to her makes me feel almost normal its like we have sort of. Now I wish we weren't here. After the lobby clears except for me Charlotte Emilia and a few other tributes. I stand up and start to yawn I turn to Charlotte and say.

"I'm tired I got to go to bed I'll see you tomorrow"

Emilia runs over to the lift and gets in.

" I got some potential allies"

"well I got some in mind too charlotte and that roman kid and the Egypt boy"

"ok well we both trust the roman boy I apologised for you he said don't worry about it and then he asked to be in an alliance"

"ok great"  
I press the button for the pent house the dour opens and I'm shocked by what I see

Disclaimer I own nothing

I'll be up loading a little more cause its summer and ill try to upload the same length of chapter each time.


	9. living in paridise

Chapter 9 living in paradise

The lift opens there is a giant crystal chandelier in the middle of the room with a huge sofa with what looks luxury class cushions. And a eighty inch flat screen. Lukas is asleep on the sofa with a glass in his hand. I walk over the glass is empty but I sniff it to see what he was drinking it smells like coke but then I remember that he's a son of Athena so if he did drink he would cover his tracks. I look at the TV I suddenly don't blame Lukas for being asleep there's so you think you can sing demigods and Kristy came out . but she's about eleven or twelve because she's a lot shorter. before that only people who sounded like they're having a heart attack were on. I cover my ears and wait for the horror to unfold but something beautiful sound comes out. Its like a symphony of angels singing a sweet tune

(Kristy's singing ) "every Day is so wonderful but suddenly its hard to breath. Now and then I get insecure from all the pain I'm so ashamed."

The TV suddenly switches off me and Emilia turn around Kristy stand there tears running down her face. Even though I'm twelve I can see that she had a bad experience.

"come on lets watch the parried" says Kristy through her tears

I watch everybody go by when we pull out I see what I looked like and I don't see anything special about me but Emilia looks even more amazing she's even blowing kisses to guys with them then fighting to catch them. It then goes back to of Apollo and Aphrodite reporting the news. I stand up stretch and walk over to my room I turn around say good night to Emilia and go to my bathroom everything is high tech the shower the bath the sink even the dryer. I decide to have a shower witch is a bad idea because once I turn it on I'm scorched by the water that comes out of it. After finding the right heat I start pushing buttons at random it makes different scents come out and I push this one button and bubbles that come in all different shapes and colours come out. I push this button and some glass panels rise up from the sides of the of the rooms then encase the sink. Then water starts to flood the room in seconds its up to my neck in seconds once it passes me head I hold my breath I open my eyes and there's a bubble around my mouth. I swim around in there for what feels like forever I press the button and the water goes away I walk over to the dryer I dry off and jump into bed and fall asleep in a few seconds I'm dreaming but I'm reliving the day I met Emilia . It was the first day of school me and my mum walk into the playground of the school since we only live down the road its a two minute walk. The next person to walk through the gate is a girl with long brown hair put into a pony tail she's sing something like the itsy bitsy spider or something like that but all I can focus on is the her voice everything but her voice has gone still and silent. After she's done the birds around the yard pick up the song and fly off carrying the tune of with them. After that I drift off into a dreamless sleep. I wake up and it's still mostly dark out but that's not new to me when the moon goes down I have something that feels like an alarm in goes off in my head. Warning me that I no longer have the moons protection. I walk out and see Kristy sitting on the sofa watching so u think u can sing and it's the final of the series and she just finished then someone stands up from the crowd and starts booing and throwing stuff and then everyone joins in and sends little twelve year Kristy running off the stage. She starts to cry again so I back away into my room and order room service it shows up in seconds pancakes with maple syrup with hot chocolate. Once I'm done its seven fifteen I walk out to see Lukas Emilia and Kristy eating eggs bacon and Zeus knows what else.

"come and sit down Owen" Lukas gestures me over to a seat I shake my head and respond

"no I had room service for breakfast"

"ok I'm about to take Emilia down to training wait there and I'll get to you now"

On the elevator down Lukas insist that me and Emilia eat lunch together and we try to make allies with people and try to move about the stations. But since we know the stuff that we're good to not to stay at the there to long just to get a feel for the style of the weapons. And to then go to weapons that we're not so good at then after go on to survival. The lift opens I step out and wait to see happens


	10. train wreck training

Chapter 10 train wreck training

The training centre is huge every type of weapon had its own little section. A tall sporty man and women walk into the centre of the and call all the tributes in and tell the mentors and chaperones can go now. They start lecturing us about how we shouldn't skip the survival training because even though were supposed to fight to the death twenty percent of us will die of infection or illness ten percent the climate and traps of the arena seventy percent bloody murder. Then they tell us that we're not allowed to fight with each other on the stations or outside and we'll have time for that in the arena. Once we're free I sprint to weapons forgetting everything Lukas said and run straight the instructor is a tall man probably in his late twenties he smiles probably happy to see someone so young come to his station he sets up dummies and time me to see how fast I can make five kills I pick up two swords closest to the type that I use and get ready to start people are staring at me he starts the stop watch I start to move at top speed trying to intimidate people he starts and stops the timer 1.01 seconds he turns on the screen and my time shows with my name he's so pleased he sets up more and asks for the same thing I do it in the same amount of time. Over and over again by lunch I'm shredding hundreds maybe thousands of dummies with people staring I know I've spent to long at this one section but I want to do more but we have to go to lunch. I hunt down the boy from Egypt and sit down with him no one ells has so I think if i sit there I might get him into an alliance I know that I have a lot of people already thinking about it but I need another back up incase the other two die on the first day Emilia comes over and sits by me I barely notice because me and the boy are in deep conversation.

"so what's the Egyptian camp like" I ask curios to know

"well its huge every demigod god has their own room in their parents temple. And every Friday night we go into the great pyramid to find each team statue and escape with them while the other four teams are doing the same and all the statues are protected by booby traps or jackals its really fun. So what's your camp like."

" well it's not as big as yours probably is we all have cabins that we are allocated to by are godly parent the sad thing is if you're the only child you have the cabin all to yourself it gets lonely I know from firsthand experience. We do capture the instead of the pyramid thing and we have to teams not four the way you win is to capture the enemies flag and bring it over the stream that is in the middle of the forest."

"wow that's cool well except for the cabin thing I mean no one at are camp is the only child of a god there's at least four or five off each." He answers with as if he knows what it's like to be alone. "my names Rhys you want to be into a alliance"

"yes" I reply

After lunch I go to fire starting I know it will be pointless because it will attract every tribute in a hundred mile radius but better to be safe I rather fight the other twenty people that are not in my alliance then freeze to death. But my first attempt it lights then goes out automatically I try again but this time insded a fire I make a fire ball and that's not the worst of it then shoots out of control it hit both centaurs in there well you know. They run around knocking over equipment knocking over the occasional tribute some of them lunching arrows and spears up to the ceiling braking lights showering most of us being showered with sparks I look up at the cctv camera I jump up and remove the memory discs and brake them on the floor knowing if the gods see the footage I'll be killed on the spot .after I join some of the people safe on the balcony and join in with their laughter. Once the people of the cleanup crew are done I venture down and find Emilia with her arm burnt from elbow to hand I rush over and hold her arm and focus doing something I know I shouldn't do with everyone watching. On our first quest a monster attacked us and it cut her top of her leg to the bottom bone deep I held her hand and focused on the moonlight that heals me even when I've been beaten by the boys in my school. Her arm glows silver and like her leg did and it heals lucky not that many people were watching the people in my alliance and the Celtic boy I've saw him around my school but never talked to him he's a boy that's quite fat with ginger hair with a mullet. Quickly walks away looking satisfied by what he sees like he now has an advantage over me like he has something to blackmail me with something to get people on his side something to make me want to kill him. I know that I have made a fatal mistake.

Note. I've started a new story so my attention is going to be split between the both of them so it might take longer to upload sorry and tell me some stuff I can Improve on or what you think I'm doing well. And like if you like.


	11. lukas's wrath

Chapter 11 Lukas's wrath

The lift ride up is fast I feel guilty about hurting Emilia that's my entire fault I started the fireball I don't need fire I can stand the cold and with Emilia we have the ability to make a small fire. Why did I do that I revealed my secret to everyone. I'm so screwed I'm so screwed that's all that goes through my head everyone knows they'll be hunting me down now they'll think I'm a threat but they don't know how fast I can run I was slowed down with shredding dummies if I was running properly I would have been a blur I can doge a bullet literally. Now I don't feel a so bad I feel like I can protect myself and Emilia and the rest of my alliance if they make it through the first day that is. I have to change my view on this if people see me as a prodigy or something I won't get sponsors that are today was an accident. Make everyone think that I was just having a lucky day that's it. Once the elevator doors open we see Lukas he's obviously enraged.

"so I'm guessing that you heard about today then" I say weakly

"yes Owen I heard about today and the fire ball and I must say I'm very impressed" he has a serious tone but I know the impressed part is complete sarcasm " I've never known a demigod so stupid that when they try to make I fire they make a f*cking fire ball"

"Lukas I di..."  
"can it Owen also heard you killed on the sword station as well you made an agreement that you did whatever I said Isn't that right" Lukas has turned from the drunk mess I saw on the train to a vicious monster ready to rip my heart out at any time "I said isn't that right!" he's yelling now.

"shut the f*ck up Lukas" I turn to see is the person saying this " if you missed being p*ssed so much then screw you but if you want to be a f*ck faced b*sterd then be my guest don't take it out on us it's not our fault today happened but you being horrible there's no excuse for. "

She walks off on triumph assuming she's beaten Lukas and by the look on his face I would say she has I walk past Lukas but not before shooting him a filthy look and walk strait to Emilia's room I knock on the dour gently.

"go away Owen" I can tell she's crying by the sound of her voice maybe she misses home or something its been crazy for her and maybe this day pushed her over the edge I leave her alone and go to my room. My wolf is now half grown there lying on a luxury dog bed I fall onto my bed after seeing this he jumps up on my bed and lays beside me I bury my head in his fur and drift off to sleep.

My dream is immediate I see artemis she's standing right in front of me.

"nice job today" she begins

"not you too" I reply

"not me too I'm quite impressed with what you did today" what how could she be impressed I've scared centaurs in unthinkable places her first thought should be how disappointed she is in me not how proud she is of me. "you've turned the tables in this the people that thought that you would be an easy kill have changed their minds most of them now fear you. And the fireball what was going through your mind then."

I laugh not knowing myself.

"I'm very proud of you Owen" Artemis says "and good job taking out the cameras otherwise Zeus would have had both of our hides"

"wait I thought that you were always Zeus's rules down to the last word." I ask

"well that was before he turned into a power crazy b*sterd and is making my kid fight against his girlfriend and twenty two other demigods for mainly his entertainment because he has no kids to lose. I better go now Kristy will be trying to wake you up for dinner good luck with that."

The dream ends and I hear the piercing voice again looks like she got over the whole TV rerun thing And is back to her hyper organised self.

"get up lazy bones or you'll miss dinner." Kristy says "dinner is chocolate fudge cake with chocolate ice cream"  
she's found my weakness I walk out and sit at the table as far away from Lukas as I possibly can the food is a chicken stuffed cheese sauce with rice I didn't get the dish I cut it open and it overflows with the sauce once I bit into it the taste is amazing the sauce floods my mouth. After I'm done I need a drink my glass is a few inches to my left.

"can I have some orange pop mixed with sprite."

It's a wired drink I know but when I was little I accidently poured the two drinks into the same cup and ever since I've been hooked on the stuff. We eat in silence until

"so is anyone going to tell me or am I going to guess" asks Kristy

" I beat the record time in the sword station for every number of dummies even set by the gods"

I try my best to avoid the subject of what happened after that otherwise we have a very pleasant meal after dessert we sit around the lounge a boy about the age of sixteen asks me if I want a drink in the glasses I know that there is wine not a lot of it but enough that I know that if I drunk the entire thing I'd be drunk for the rest of the night and have a hangover the next day but I know that I can stomach it I've had some before but I still decline the offer. I walk to my room when I'm about to walk in I notice a stair case I follow it until I find a dour I push it open and the cold night air hits me suddenly I feel free I feel like all of today's cr*p has just gone and there's just me and this night. I look over the balcony I've only ever been to Olympus one time before but then I was on the run from Hade's furies so I didn't have the time to sight see. The light from Olympus's houses and the gods conference hall makes everything seem like it is magical.

"nice view" Emilia asks

I jump

"you really got to stop sneaking up on people well until the arena" I say "and yes it's a nice view"

She walks by the side of me

"every time we're here it's never a good occasion" she says

"bet Hades is having a ball right now getting drunker then Lukas when we saw him on the train he'll finally get his way and have me trapped in his personal dungeon to touchier me in so many ways until I apply for a rebirth which he'll deny until I swear my loyalty to him so I'm screwed" I say

"unless you avoid the waiting list also I heard if you die in this you go to Elysium and if you win the gods of the children in this give you gifts you get a house in Olympus and you get to go to school here too and you get one wish for anything you want." Emilia explains

"well I guess having a guaranteed pass to Elysium substitutes for being killed by fellow demigods. But then again Hades probably has a loophole especially just for me" I reply

After that we sit in silence I turn around and see the flower garden. I turn to Emilia

"you want to go for a walk ?" I ask

"sure"

We walk to it the flowers make a wall that goes over my head we find flowers that change colour depending on the feelings of the people around we walk to the centre of the garden we find and arch made of flowers we walk under it.

"I can't believe that in a few days we have to fight to the death we never got that first date that we planned. We were going to see a movie then have a meal at Mc Donald's."

It's only a few seconds before our lips meet and for the first time I'm not trying to calm her down or something ells for the first time were both generally kissing each other out of general feeling of love. After that we walk down the stairs together I don't want to leave her though it makes me sad to know I have to though if I don't tomorrow I'll be too Tired to try new training I kiss Emilia goodnight walk into my room get changed jump on my bed and doze off.

**(note I've been doing a lot lately so it took me a while to write this chapter also if you want to split me to split the chapters so there split in to Owen and Emilia chapters comment and say and I will. Also if you want the stories to keep the same type of length of words also if u comment and say you want it I will also feel free to say what you want about my story I'm open to improve my story in any way I can so feel free to criticize. Please review.)**


End file.
